Start of something new
by PotterFrost
Summary: Remember the first Thomas/Teresa interaction in The Death Cure? well what if had gone a little bit differently?  My take on what should have happened. REVIEW! major Thomas/Teresa! Now a chapter story.  Trust me it's good. NOT A SONG FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, anyone else hate Teresa after the Events in The Scorch Trial but absolutely LOVED her by the end of The Death Cure?**

**I'm pretty sure it's not just me.**

**Disclaimer: ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY JAMES DASHNER!**

**Okay it's really not that long, and Teresa and Aris aren't a couple, in my opinion they were just faking, and its Aris/Rachel not Aris/Teresa.**

Thomas couldn't help but stare at Teresa. Yes, he may not trust her fully or at all really, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate her beauty.

The way her dark hair fell perfectly upon her shoulder, and her with that amazing smile and those shining blue eyes.

Thomas sighed. He loved her soooo much, which is why her betrayal hurt so much more than any other that Thomas could imagine.

Thomas was snapped out of his daze by Newt and Minho's voices.

"Hey shuck face, stop dreaming! So what're we gonna do 'bout Rat Man?" asked Minho.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention."

Newt snickered. "Course you weren't, you pile of klunk, 'cause you were too busy dreaming about _Teresa_." Minho and Newt concluded by saying her name sweetly and battling their eyelashes, laughing at Thomas.

"Stupid shanks," muttered Thomas as he walked away.

He walked past everyone and leaned against the back corner of the room, not noticing that the one person, who was constantly one his mind, whether for good or bad reasons, was walking his way.

"Hey Tom," she said in that pretty voice he liked so much, while leaning against the wall as well.

"What do you want?" he scowled, but his heart wasn't into that scowl, and Teresa knew that.

"Please Tom, don't hate me," she pleaded "what I did, I did so you can live! Me and Aris aren't even a couple! Please listen," her eyes slightly glazed over.

_Oh no! Please don't cry! _Thomas thought, his resolve crumbling.

"I- Teresa, what you did hurt me, I'm gonna need more than 'sorry'. You get me? Prove that I can still trust you and then we'll talk."

Thomas started to walk away when Teresa grabbed him by his arms making him turn around to face her.

"How can I prove it? I'll do anything Tom, please." Her voice barely above a whisper.

Neither noticed how the entire room and decreased in volume. Sure the Gladers from both Group A and Group B were still talking, but it was only to make it seem as if they weren't listening.

"You're gonna have to figure that one out yourself Teresa. Telling someone to do something is easy, having them figure out what to do to achieve it… well that's where it get hard."

"What if I don't get my memories back?" she replied half in desperation "I know you won't because you don't trust WICKED, but what if I don't either? Would that be enough?" she asked hopefully.

Now the room was deathly silent. They were all too busy watching what was unrolling.

Aris, Minho and Newt all shared a knowing smirk. Though Newt and Minho's a bit grim, while Aris' a bit sad.

No, he didn't like Teresa, not in that way at least, but he couldn't help but miss Rachel.

_ If that little shuck face shank hurts Tommy-boy again… _Newt and Minho thought, well, they left the threat hanging so they could think up more, if needed.

Thomas looked at Teresa, and shook his head sadly, letting his long-cut messy brown hair cover his blue-green eyes.

"Teresa, that wouldn't work. I know you still trust those shanks, even if half of what they're saying is klunk while the other half is partial truth," he muttered the last part to himself.

"My resolve is only as good as my word, Tom. I promise to do everything possible to have you trust me, even if it means dying."

Thomas turned, shocked. He didn't her to die for him! Heck, he didn't want anyone to die for him.

"Please don't say that Teresa. You'd harm more than help. Sure I'd trust you again but…" Thomas stopped, he couldn't very well admit he'd miss her, especially since he was supposedly mad at her.

"But what Tom?" she asked carefully.

He looked directly into her eyes, any lie he was going to say completely washed away as they looked back at his with such love he couldn't help but answer truthfully.

"I'd miss you too much." He replied softly.

Teresa gave a happy sob.

"Thank you! I'm so sorry Tom, I promise never to hurt you again!"

"I know."

"I'll always be there when you need me," she continued rambling, paying no attention to everyone's bemused faces, or Thomas's small smile.

"I know."

"I'll be someone you can trust with all your heart!"

"I know."

"I love you Tom, I always have. That's why it hurt me so much too."

"I know, and Teresa, I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, shuck face, I really do."

And with that she flung herself on him, arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms snaked around her waist and he lifted her off her feet in a soaring kiss.

To them the whole world vanished, leaving only them and their exploding hearts alone to bask in the newly announced love.

Thomas loved the feeling of her lips on his. The way their lips fit perfectly amazed Thomas; like they were meant to be.

Teresa loved the way Thomas held her, so protective but gentle all at the same time. He loved her, and to her that was all that mattered.

They slowly broke apart to the sound of wolf-whistles and catcalls from every person.

A blush crept upon both their faces, but they were both pleased.

"So does this mean there will be mini Thomas' and Teresa's running around?" joked Frypan.

The blushes increased, making the laughter louder.

"WE CALL GOD-FATHERS!" shouted Aris, Newt and Minho. They looked at each other in shock, before arguing over who would be who.

While everyone joked around, Thomas and Teresa got very serious.

Did they want to get married one day? Have kids? A family?

Thomas looked into Teresa's eyes, and a silent message was passed.

Yes, they did. And maybe one they will.

**A/N: so how was it?**

**It's my first maze runner fanfiction, and also my first fanfic that goes against cannon.**

**I might make this into a chapter story, maybe not.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And tell me what you think.**

**Loves y'all!**

**Oh and P.S. the Glader's slang was a bit difficult for me to grasp since I am a HUGE grammar freak, so I hope I did well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit of a time leap but not too much. **

**Okay, Jorge and Brenda lovers, sorry but no. When I read that they were immune and worked for WICKED I'm like, WTF just happened here! So yeah… it's still a no. They can be okay, nothing has happened to them but sorry.**

**As for Newt… HE. WILL. NOT. DIE!**

Thomas barely had time to register what was going on.

_They were escaping WICKED! _Thomas remembered with a laugh!

Had they finally done it? It seemed to cruel to hope and them get those same hope squashed by them.

So no, Thomas wouldn't hold his breath until he was positively sure they had escaped.

Thomas looked down lovingly at the girl in his arms. He sighed with content. Nothing could be better! He escaped, his friends were alive (most of them anyway), and he had the girl of his dreams in his arms, safe from all harm.

Now it was the pilot's job to drive the berg to Denver. Once there, it was all up to them…

He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do when he got there. He had no money, no power in his name, no nothing.

How was he to support Teresa?

He was shaken from his thoughts by the very person he was thinking of.

"Tom?" asked Teresa, her eyes not yet open but her body beginning to stir.

"Hmm," he responded. Simple yet it showed he was listening. Minho taught him that one. His exact words being:

"_Thomas, to be successful with your little lady friend you have to communicate. Basic rule. But nobody wants to listen to them talk and talk and talk about all their problems! So here's what ya gotta do. Just answer 'hmmm' when she calls you, say 'yes' when she asks you to agree, and 'You are totally right, what was I thinking?' when you two are in a argument. Simple."_

Ah Minho…

"What happened? Last thing I remember is running toward the bergs."

So she only remembers up to the point where some WICKED shuck shot her with one of their weapons? Makes sense.

"We're on our way to Denver. We're all gonna start a new life there, be happy." Now Thomas still had his doubts about Denver, but it was their best option at the moment.

"Oh. That's sounds nice," she yawned "wake me w-when we get there," and with that she got all comfortable on the floor besides Tomas.

Thomas heard one of the Gladers cough "Whipped," but he didn't care. If all it took was a little restraining on his part to have the girl he loved with him, then by gosh he would wear a collar if he had to!

He looked around and saw Minho, Newt, Frypan and a few other Gladers huddled in a corner talking about who knows what.

Thomas evaluated his predicament carefully, he only needed one of them for what he was going to do.

Minho would be trust-worthy, but would tease him till Thomas's face exploded. So no…

Newt was an option. He was loyal and trust-worthy as well, and he wouldn't judge or laugh. Plus he would most likely keep the teasing to a minimum, which is good.

Frypan? No. Just no. He didn't even want to think abut what Frypan would do to him.

So Newt it was.

Thomas sucked in a mouthful of air and threw all nervousness aside. He had business to attend to.

"Eh Newt?" he squeaked. Well that came out higher than expected.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Uh Newt, can I uh, talk to you for a moment. You know, alone," he added when he saw Minho stand up too "sorry Minho, but it's personal."

"Fine," grumbled Minho as he sat back down "see if I care. I can bloody well tell when I'm not wanted," he muttered causing everyone who heard to laugh.

Newt got up and followed Thomas to a secluded area of the berg, his expression laced with curiosity.

"What is it Tommy? Got your self some lady problems?"

Thomas's face darkened a shade but it wasn't too much.

"Uh no, not really. But I guess in an indirect way, it kinda sorta is. You know what I mean?" at Newt's confused expression he sighed "no, I guess you don't."

Thomas slumped down against the wall until he was sitting down. Newt followed.

"Huh, this has really got you confused, don't it Tommy?"

Thomas offered a half smile. Newt was kind of right. He _was _confused! But at the same time he had never been so sure of anything else in his life.

"I-I… it's complicated Newt. I just need someone there to support me, and it was between you and Minho. I mean! It's not like I don't trust Minho, cause I do! It's just… Ugh why does this have to be so hard?"

He placed his face in the palms of his hands.

Newt placed a hand on his back making Thomas look up.

"Tommy, this must really be a hard thing to do if its got you like this. I mean, you were willing to sacrifice yourself in the Maze and the Scorch for all of us without a second thought, but now you're a wreck. What's happening Tommy?"

"I… Newt. You know how I feel about Teresa right? I mean, what slinthhead here doesn't?"

"Yes…" answered Newt not knowing where this was going.

"And what do couples do when they've been dating for a long time and are in love?" Thomas asked slowly.

Newt's eyes widened a bit in realization.

"Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" asked Newt in a hurried whisper.

"If you mean propose, then yes. I love her, and this is the best way I can show her that."

Newt was in shock. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging. One of his best friends was, in better terms, tying the knot… At 16!

"Err no offense or anything but why do you need me here for? And why me?" Newt asked hesitantly.

Thomas gave a small chuckle. "Oh Newt, I just need someone there for me. I have no idea what I'm doing here! I want it to be perfect, but I also want to have the wedding perfect… CRAP! If she says yes, I'll actually be having a wedding…" stated Thomas in wonder, his eyes not yet focused.

"So…" started Newt slyly "if you're having a wedding, who's gonna be your best man?"

"Minho," at Newt's slightly hurt expression Thomas quickly tried to explain "only because he's gonna need to feel good about himself due to what im gonna do."

"Which is?"

"Newt. Will you be godfather, should I ever have any children?" asked Thomas.

"Will I? What kind of a shank would say no to that! Minho is gonna be so jealo-'' understanding dawned on Newt's face "oh… I see what you did there! If I become godfather, Minho will need to have another important position to balance that out."

"Glad we're on the same page," smirked Thomas.

Just then the berg gave a sudden jolt, signaling it was about to land.

"Well, I have to go and wake Teresa. She'll be angry if I don't," and with that he went over to Teresa and shook her slightly to wake her up.

"Hey Teresa, we're here. Wake up," he prodded gently.

Teresa yawned and stretched then stood up.

"Hey Tom," she greeted before giving Thomas a loving kiss.

Just like every kiss it left them wanting more. It was like they could nnever get enough of each other. But then again, that's love for you.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," she whispered back, then pecked his cheek with another quick kiss.

~ Meanwhile~

"So what was all that about?" asked Minho as he saw Newt approaching them with a dazed look.

"Hmmm? Oh that! Well lets just say that soon Thomas and Teresa won't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." Said Newt slyly.

"What? Did she hurt him? Is he tired of her! You know I don't trust her!" exploded Minho.

"You know Minho, there's a double meaning to that."

Newt slowly got off the berg and left Minho thinking about what he said, when suddenly when the first few got off and the others were making their way towards the exit Minho finally got it.

"OH! That sly dog! Man does that shank work fast…"

Ah Minho…

**Ah Minho indeed. So I hope you liked it!**

**You can show me you liked it by showering me with reviews! Those always make my day!**

**Hope to see you guys soon!**

**~Love sonshine**


End file.
